Ascended Coalition of Liberty
Alliance History The Founding of the ACL The Ascended Coalition of Liberty was created from a merge between the Azure Coalescence and the Global Defense Initiative. These two blue team alliances converged and they gained about 45 members together. Though short of the estimated number, the ACL gradually grew in size. Due to disagreements about the flag, it took several weeks for the alliance to announce itself publicly on the Cybernations Forums. Ironically when they finally released themselves to the public, their flag was met with awe and many approved. Early Allies Both the GDI and AC had been close to DLP and the IBC prior to the merge, so it was only natural that the ACL would be allies with the two. ACL reactivated the Global Defense Initiative's PIAT and MDP with the IBC and signed a Treaty of Amity with the DLP. Creation of the Global Order of Darkness IBC and DLP, who were very close to each other themselves, merged to create the Global Order of Darkness. IBC cancelled all of its treaties however ACL still held the ToA with DLP, which was transfered to GOD. The two alliances are very close and share an unwritten bond of brotherhood. Other Allies During the early days of the ACL, a few other treaties were signed. One being a Treaty of Friendship with Vanguard and another was a PIAT with The Order of Light. The final treaty of this period in ACL's history was a revolutionary one for the alliance. This was a joint Treaty of Amity with the Royal Dominion and Vanguard, whom ACL had grown closer to. This treaty stressed cooperation and friendship amongst the signatory alliances over military and financial assistance. Unjust War The Ascended Coalition was unprepared when tensions between members of The Unjust Path and the 'Justice League' sparked into the firestorm that became the Unjust War. With the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving as the central target for the affair, Global Order of Darkness was quickly pulled into the fray due to their Mutual Defense Pact with GOONS. GOD declared on Norden Verein, in defense of the Goon Order. They were in turn attacked by NoV's ally, the Organized Nations of Superiority. Also at war was the ACL's allies, The Order of Light, who had taken up arms against IRON for their assault on GOONS. Luckily, the Ascended Coalition refrained from entering the devestating war, with both GOD and TOOL getting peace and fairly light surrender terms. Unfortunately, The Order of Light was required to void all of its treaties of a period of two months as part of its surrender to IRON, including the Lion and Hammer Accords. After the Global Order of Darkness surrendered to the ~ forces allied against it, the ACL sent fifty million dollars in recovery aid to GOD nations. Viridian Revival In Mid-September, the Viridian Entente was recreated by a merge between The Directorate and the Royal Dominion. Though the ACL lost its allies in RD, they gained friendship with one of the most honorable alliances in the Cyberverse. Protectorate Issues During mid-November, ACL began to experience problems with it's protectorate, The Order of The Arctic Sun. TOTAS was irregularly hostile to many alliances, getting itself into scuffles with Wolfpack, The Universal Gears, MOON, FORCE, and ACDC. Finally, ACL could not stand their actions any longer. ACL nulled the protectorate with TOTAS and allowed TOTAS to merge with The Order of Halsa, a much more honorable alliance. Internal Workings The ACL's internal and external policies are defined by it's charter. The Ascended Charter is considered the highest law of the alliance and provides the means for the alliance to grow and expand safely. A copy of the charter can be found here. Inter-Alliance Affairs The Ascended Coalition of Liberty is not an independent or neutral alliance, so it is able to freely sign treaties. The ACL will only sign pacts with those alliances that conduct themselves well and share a bond of friendship with them. They are required to honor all treaties by charter, as well as by oath. See Also Azure Coalescence Global Defense Initiative High Guardian Concord Birth of the Ascended Coalition Appointment of new Magistrates Reaches 300,000 National Strength Declaration of Neutrality in the Unjust War Update 10/7/07 Appointment of Military category: Blue team alliances Category: Ascended Coalition of Liberty Category: Alliances